All for Sensei's love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ever since he met Saitama that day Genos had nothing but admiration and respect for her. But now he feels something completely new for her; but he doesn't know how to tell Sensei his feelings. Meanwhile Saitama is concerned and confused about Genos's new personality streak and what has made him act so strangely. HETERO, Fem SaitamaxGenos, Fluff/Eventual Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I saw people on my other One Punch man asking for romance between Fem Saitama and Genos**

 **I had this idea amongst my other blueprints for ideas and decided to start it**

 **I hope you like and please favourite, follow and review**

 **There will be Smut and Fluff in future chapters; so you have been warned**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Genos moved quickly as he prepared lunch for him and Saitama. They had just finished fighting against a powerful enemy and she had been quite filthy afterwards. Her suit was now in the wash being cleaned and her gloves were drip drying.

To ease her sore muscles, relieve stress and clean herself off; Genos had suggested she take a bath and leave the food to him. She trusted him and he had reassured her with his technological abilities he could handle it just fine.

After she had saved his life and taken him in as an apprentice; Genos had spent his time and energy being helpful to Saitama and developing his skills. He owed her his life and he would continue to repay that debt.

However, over time he had started to feel something entirely new for Saitama; new feelings within his system grew when he was around her. His concern over her well being had increased to that of the similar feeling that a human would have for their partner. He got impatient, hateful or angry if another male even so much looked at her.

He found his systems going into a flux or overdrive when she would walk around barely dressed. When she would cuddle up to him at night he would feel himself overheat but at the same time feel happy too.

He couldn't process or understand what these feelings for Saitama were; he had never acted this way around another human female before. So why was this happening around her?

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and he heard Saitama sigh pleasantly. It seemed she was done with her bath already. Usually she took at least 4 hours but today she had decided to on just two.

"Phew; I needed that!" she sighed happily. While the fight had been relatively easy; stress had been building up and that soak really hit the spot. It was amazing how relaxing something so simple as a bath could be.

"Sensei I'm just finishing prepping the food; Please wait a second" he said politely as he finished up the preparation. He had planned on her coming out later so he was still in mid prep instead.

He heard the floorboards creak and then her footsteps head towards the living room. Surely she was going to get dressed, right? It wasn't decent for her to walk around naked; I mean it was her apartment and he was just a roommate. But didn't she care about people in the street seeing her?

He turned to argue as she got closer but lost his voice the minute he did. His system temporarily shut down and he could not process words from his memory. He felt his system gage get hotter and hotter to the point of overheating. His memory circuits wouldn't function and he felt oil dripping from his nose.

There standing in the doorway with shiny smooth skin, wearing a towel that barely covered her boobs and flashed a lot of skin; was Saitama. Her body was flushed and warm from the bath; water droplets still running down her legs, arms and breasts. She was panting a little but looked very refreshed; energetic even.

If he was a human male he was sure he would have popped what Saitama referred to as a "Boner". It was what happened to the heterosexual male gender when they found a human female attractive enough to mate with.

As the smell of food wafted up her nose she smiled "That looks good; you really got a knack for this Genos" she complimented cheerfully. While she thought his power was pretty great already; his cooking skills far succeeded hers.

Genos felt himself mentally cry; not only was he seeing Sensei look so beautiful but she was complimenting him on his cooking. This was the happiest day of his entire life. Nothing could beat the joy his system was filling him with right now.

She saw his expression and looked a little concerned "You ok Genos? Is your pressure system damaged?" she asked curiously. He was pretty red in the face; was something overheating?

Genos snapped out his trance "No Sensei; not at all" he responded quickly. He couldn't let her see him looking like such a pervert. She probably didn't even like him that way anyway; she most likely saw him as a kid.

Saitama wasn't convinced but decided to leave it be as she didn't properly understand the way Genos worked. But one thing she knew was that Genos didn't lie to her. However she was hungry and was more interested in feeding her empty stomach.

She shrugged quietly and sat down; it all looked so good and she couldn't wait to dig in. Man, was she hungry. Everything smelled amazing; grilled Gyouza with pork (discount of course), miso soup, a whole cooker of rice; with a side of pickled radish.

"I applied some of my wages as a hero to buy you more food mistress Saitama. There is enough food in the fridge to last you a while" Genos explained kindly. Even though she was a classified Hero; she didn't have an enormous pay check compared to other heroes. She was a lower rank so her money amount was substantially lower.

Saitama stared at him in awe "But Genos; shouldn't you put that towards new parts?" she asked anxiously. With the amount of times Genos had gotten damaged she wondered how she didn't have an extensive bill. However, she did also wonder why he didn't have new appliances added to his body.

Genos was touched by her concern; she meant a lot to him as did she to him. He didn't know what he would do if someone tried to hurt her (if they could that is). However if that did somehow miraculously happen; that person would have dug their own grave.

Next to Dr Kuseno she had saved his life from an enemy who was able to overpower and almost destroy him. She had helped train him even though it was taking time to grow stronger and she even treated him like an equal.

She never gloated about her powers; even though she could easily destroy earth without limitation. She was humble and laid back and just acted like a normal woman; despite her immense capabilities.

"I already get repairs for free Sensei; I am like a son to Dr Kuseno. With all the good I do in his name I think he sees my repairs as a thank you for my actions" Genos explained.

Saitama hummed thoughtfully but didn't bother arguing; it would probably end in a long montage of his relationship to this Kuseno guy. As long as Genos was happy with what he was doing she wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want.

She picked up her chopsticks and picked up a Gyouza and popped it into her mouth. Flavour and crispiness exploded in her mouth and she internally screamed. She was so used to making quick meals that she never got to eat full course meals.

" _Damn this is good! Who guessed my disciple would be such a good cook!"_ Saitama cried mentally. For all that Genos did stress her out by over reacting or over thinking things. He meant well and was a good soul; after all he had been through a lot for a kid.

She hummed happily as she enjoyed her mouthful of food; thank god for discount sales. What would she do without them? They saved a shit tonne on her shopping bills that was for damn sure.

Genos watched Saitama's face light up with joy as she ate. While she was null and void to most emotions; there were still some things that riled up emotion in her. However to most people they would seem like weird things to get upset about.

If she missed a sale Saitama got upset or sulked for days on end; pissed that she missed the chance to get a bargain sale on food or clothes. One time she missed a sale on discount sanitary pads and pajama's and sulked for a week.

If someone made a comment about her head she would punch their face in. It was one of the things she was most sensitive about. There were times even now if someone brought it up instead of getting mad she was just twitch to show she was effected by the subject and they shut up immediately.

Damage and repairs; with many attacks that had happened in the city. Saitama had received some from enemies and of course beaten their face in. Repairs to homes did get pricey after all.

Finally, perverts; Saitama _hated_ perverts with a vengeance. She would always break their hand or punch them should they try anything. She wore her costume because she liked it; not because she did it for the service.

Because these things so upset his mistress so; Genos would try and help her in some way or another to be of help to her. However lately with his unexplained feelings towards Saitama; he was conflicted as to whether or not he was also like those men.

He would set the date for the sale into his memory and when it ended. That way he could remind Saitama and she could get her shopping for meals. That way she could get all her feminine products and replace clothes that were damaged or no longer fitted her.

Genos would glare menacingly at people who stared at Saitama's head before they could make a comment. If they did he would loom over them and threaten them to repeat what they said to which they would run off.

Strangely; Genos had started to find himself feeling rage or the desire to kill the males who were perverse towards Saitama. While he usually just broke their hand, he found himself wanting to kill them lately; but he did not know why.

Saitama saw Genos expression and tilted her head to the side curiously "Something up Genos? You look kind of pissed" she asked curiously. While Genos's expression had started off calm and contemplated; the longer he started it eventually became angry. Just what had pissed him off so much?

Genos realized he had let Saitama see him acting unlike himself. Surely this would worry her and cause her to be troubled. "I…Its nothing sensei! Please eat!" Genos quickly reassured her picking up his own chopsticks and eating food.

Saitama watched Genos eat quietly not saying anything. He was definitely acting unlike himself; even if he was twitchy sometimes. She peered at him quietly but settled to eating her food. She could ask him about it later; but for now she would enjoy this good grub.


	2. C2: Saitama is suspicious

**Genos is starting to notice he is acting odd around Saitama and tries to ponder over his feelings**

 **Saitama catches on but she herself is naive or blatantly unaware of his or her own feelings**

 **Fluff and Humor; please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Saitama wondered around the supermarket quietly her eyes skimming the shelves. Today was bargain day at the supermarket and she was taking full advantage of the situation.

It wasn't everyday she found decent sales at her local supermarket; sometimes they had extortionate prices and she would leave without buying anything. But today luck was being good to her and everything was within her range.

Genos had wondered off to a different isle to get some shopping she asked for. He was in serious mode and eager to please Saitama with his efficiency. He would make sure not to forget a thing or let anything get in his way.

However, she had begun to notice that Genos had been acting rather strange today. I mean sure he was a bit impulsive and overly serious in general; but he was acting…. off.

He was avoiding her gaze when he spoke to her or looked at her. He flinched or got apologetic when he touched her and when guys stared at her butt on the way here, he gave them intense murder glares the entire way to the store.

"Maybe a glitch of some kind?" Saitama thought to herself. I mean he was a cyborg after all; he was part computer so even he could get glitches or bugs. His system was so complex even she barely understood how he worked.

Suddenly she noticed a pack of discount ramen and melon bread. She hadn't eaten those since high school; she grabbed a couple smiling contently. She could remember eating the melon snacks at break during when the teacher was gone.

It was funny how something so simple and easy gave her so much joy. Melon bread was essentially a fruit flavoured cookie covered in sugar; but it was so tasty. The flavours were subtle but so very satisfying to consume.

She placed them in the basket and continued walking along humming contently. She wondered what other goodies she would find in store today. Maybe she could get a good deal on pudding pots again.

"SENSEI!" Genos called suddenly hurrying up behind her. He had a basket full of all the things she had written on the list. He had checked a few times just to make sure he hadn't missed anything or they had it in stock.

She blinked quietly and looked at the basket; everything was placed in neatly and not just chucked in. He really took the whole shopping thing seriously; she didn't know whether to laugh or be worried.

She smiled at him weakly "Good job Genos; you got everything we need" she praised kindly. He was just trying to make her happy; so, she wasn't going to complain. However he didn't have to get everything so fast; browsing was good too sometimes.

Genos perked up his eyes shining with joy. He did love it when Saitama praised him and she often thought he reminded her of a puppy or small child. "Shall we pay for the purchases now sensei?" he asked quickly. They had got everything that she had planned on getting after all.

Usually what happened after this was they paid, left the shop, wondered home, maybe got some food and then went home. A daily routine that was simple enough but brought contentment and a smile to his mistress.

Saitama shook her head "Not quite yet; I'm going to look around and see what I fancy" she explained casually. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss any goodies she may come across. I mean you never knew what gems you would find at a discount store.

"Very well Sensei; shall I meet you back at the apartment?" Genos asked quickly. He could put away his share of groceries. That way he could have everything ready before she got home so she could relax. Though he doubted they were too heavy for her he felt it necessary for her.

Saitama smiled; that would save her a lot of work when she got back "Yeah Genos; that would be great" she thanked gratefully. It made it really helpful how easy he was and how he offered to do things without asking.

She rummaged in her wallet and handed him the correct amount of money for his share of groceries. He then obediently went to the checkout to pay for purchases practically power walking there.

Saitama sighed heavily; he took everything so seriously it was scary no matter how small it was. However, she was glad he enjoyed helping her; while he could be stressful she did enjoy his company.

"I wonder…. what's gotten into him lately" she mused thoughtfully as she wondered deeper into the store. He was acting normal now but she had noticed his odd attitude changes earlier on in the day.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Genos exited the store quickly all his purchases in hand. He had done everything Saitama asked and made sure not to forget anything. However, he had noticed she had seemed troubled this morning. She was more thoughtful and seemed concerned about something.

She had kept looking at him every now and again, scratching her head, humming and then sighing heavily. Her gaze had seemed conflicted but brushed off any suspicions and tried to look normal.

He knew that she wasn't sick; he had scanned her all over and her health was at 100 percent. She had no virus or illness that could possibly cause her to become ill or bedridden.

She was not ovulation or on her menstrual cycle; that was not due till next month as she had already started earlier in the current month. He had taken note of when she was due as to prevent accidents and help inconveniences for his mistress in the future.

Suddenly he stiffened in concern; could it be that Saitama had become sick of him? He had worked so hard to make her happy and while she never said anything she could just be being kind.

He had spontaneously asked her to be his disciple without asking her. Who wouldn't be a bit upset about something like that. But he could tell over him she had softened to his presence and was used to him being around.

"C…Could it be…." Genos trailed off thoughtfully. He had a certain idea in his memory that brought him great sadness and fear. He had never meant to bring such an emotion on her. " _SENSEI HATES ME?!"_ he cried mentally fear filling his voice. Did she want to tell him to leave but didn't know how?

Did she hate him after something he did or the many times her house had been destroyed? Who wouldn't get fed up after so many disasters filling your daily life after much time of peace and quiet.

Saitama was a normal human after all; while she was null and void to certain emotions, she still got irritable and had a temper. However, she was obviously hiding it behind her blank faced persona.

Genos clenched the hand holding the plastic bag tightly. He had to make it up to her; apologize for stressing her out; by showing her how grateful he was. She had done so much for him without realizing it.

He would spoil her and not allow her to do anything that involved too much work. Perhaps he could massage her or plan a small trip with the help of doctor Kuseno. She had been working awfully hard lately; what with all the criminals attacking city Z and Saitama now being an official hero.

He nodded in agreement and started to walk home quickly. He would call Dr Kuseno and make the plans as soon as he got home. If he did something like this for her; Saitama surely wouldn't hate him.

 _ **Later**_

Saitama wondered down the street quietly. She hadn't picked up that much from the grocery store; but she had got distracted by bargain clothes sales on the way home. She wasn't overly girly nor a fan of massive shopping sales but she did buy the basics when needed.

Knowing she needed to get some new stuff; since most of her clothes got ripped or filthy due to unexpected attacks she went ahead and bought clothes. The amount of clothes she went through sometimes was scary.

She had bought; A black sweater, 2 pairs of washed blue jeans, A green sleeveless knee length khaki dress, cheap white underwear sets and bras, blue and white striped PJ's, A white T shirt and a black crop top with "Spirit" in kanji on the front.

She knew it was a bit much but after all the fights that had jumped her out of nowhere; her wardrobe depleted and she needed new gear. They were comfortable, convenient and casual; exactly her type.

Eventually she reached her apartment block sighing heavily. Hopefully Genos hadn't gone overboard and worried she got into a fight. He tended to jump to conclusions a lot which worried her.

" _I hope he made lunch I'm starving"_ she pondered curiously as she crossed the road. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and taking that detour while at the store had used up a lot of her energy.

 _ **Inside**_

Saitama opened the door sighing heavily. She had done all the shopping she needed to do she could now rest instead of stressing about missing it. That was one less worry of hers for the future now gotten rid of.

"Sensei! Welcome back" Genos retorted quickly as she entered the house. It was good to know she had met no trouble as she returned home. He had sensed no dangers in the surrounding area either so she was safe.

"Hey Genos" she responded wearily. God, she could do with a nap about now; just cosy up on her futon for a few hours. It was amazing how sleepy she got despite only being 24.

Genos heard the weariness in her tone and panicked "Sensei are you sick? Is something wrong? You do not sound like yourself" he asked worriedly. Was his system jilted is that why he couldn't sense sickness?

Saitama laughed gently "I'm not sick Genos; I just need to take a nap" she reassured him. While she found it sweet how much he cared; he didn't need to worry about every little thing.

"I shall lay out the futon Sensei; Please put your things away while I take care of it" Genos responded quickly as he went to retrieve it. She must have been tired from her journey so he should at least make it easy for her.

Saitama shrugged and did as she was told. He certainly was more eager to please than usual; a bit more on edge. She opened her wardrobe next to the door and carefully began to hang up her clothes. She didn't want them to crease after all.

As Genos sorted out her bed she peered at him quietly. She may as well ask him before bothered her too much. If she left it too long it would eat away at her and she would become irritable.

She took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't panic "Say Genos?" she asked curiously as she hung her clothes. Hopefully he wouldn't get twitchy or avoid the subject like he did when something bad was happening.

"Yes sensei?" Genos asked curiously as he sorted out the creases. He knew how Saitama liked to keep things tidy. She was very preen about keeping things tidy or in place; but she was by no means a clean freak.

"Are you feeling ok? You've been on edge lately; like something's wrong" she asked casually. If it was emotional, personal or physical she would do her best to try and ease the problem; she was more experienced in life after all.

Genos stiffened; so, she had realized about his behaviour though he tried to hide it. She was a lot more observant than he expected. He smiled warmly "I assure you Sensei I am well. But I have spoken to Dr Kuseno after returning home" he admitted.

Saitama raised an eyebrow; so her suspicion about the bug wasn't far off "Repairs?" she questioned. There was always something with him; for advanced as his technology was he did get into some nasty accidents.

Genos shook his head "No nothing like that Sensei. I asked him to sort out some living arrangements for 4 days and 3 nights" he explained. He had managed to find a well built onsen outside city Z and would have no recognizable heroes in the district.

This meant Saitama could avoid insults or harassment and just relax and enjoy herself. The last thing he wanted was someone like Tatsumaki bothering her all the time with her bratty attitude.

Saitama became surprised; was Genos needed on a mission out of city Z? How come she hadn't heard of anything earlier. "I see…" she responded despondently. He was far more popular as a hero than she was; of course, he would get such treatment.

Genos heard the sadness in her tone; she believed him to be leaving her for some excursion alone. "You have it wrong sensei; you are coming too!" Genos explained firmly. He had done all this for her; not for himself.

Saitama stiffened and stared at him in awe "Really? That's great!" she said eagerly. She hadn't been on a trip in ages; since high school even. Why hadn't he just told her in the first place instead of keeping it from her?

Genos smiled "I'm afraid it's nothing fancy Sensei; just a hot spring inn" he explained apologetically. One day he hoped to take her to a beach or an exotic paradise but that day would have to wait.

Saitama scoffed "Genos before all this I couldn't afford such a thing! You're really awesome!" she retorted bluntly. Sure, she hadn't been exactly dirt poor but she did need support for living. Being unemployed she only got certain benefits but even they didn't last too long.

Only after she became an official hero did she get better pay. She could afford nicer things but not exactly cruises, five star restaurants and much more like Tatsumaki, Sonic or Genos for that matter.

Genos felt his system heat up after hearing those words. He felt his face growing increasingly warm and his system whirring from the inside. What was happening and why did it take effect only at certain times.

He had only ever had this kind of experience on occasions like when Saitama hugged him in her sleep, when she came out of the bath that one time or when she was barely clothed.

He could not describe this feeling that she brought upon him or what caused him to feel this way. But to prevent worry from Saitama he would keep a tight lid; so, she did not concern herself with unwanted troubles.

The last thing he wanted to do was to cause Saitama concern when she was so happy. It was very rare she got excited like this so he would let her have her moment and not ruin it with his system malfunctions.


	3. C3: A trip with Sensei

**Saitama arrives at a resort in the mountains with Genos**

 **But she is kind of uncomfortable with their living quarters**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

"Woah Genos! You really went all out" Saitama cried in surprise her tone impressed. It was a 4-star hot spring spa with meals that came to the room and everything. She could drink all the sake she wanted and even pick up freebies from the spa. She could lay around in the hot springs all day and even get a massage if she wanted to.

Genos had explained he had already paid for everything so she didn't need to worry about a thing. She could just relax and enjoy their little holiday away from the city. "I had a word with Dr Kuseno about the best spa locations in the area. This one came highly recommended" Genos explained firmly.

He had made sure to hide his and Saitama's identities as Heroes as to relax better. The last thing they needed was a bunch of fangirls bothering them during time off. And in all honesty he never really cared about being popular; just about doing the right thing.

"Nice job Genos; I haven't been to a place like this since middle school" she said cheerfully. Back when she was in middle school her teacher took them on a trip to Okinawa and there was a hot spring at the hotel.

Genos went quiet and his face turned red; images of a middle school Saitama with black hair relaxing in a hot spring came rushing into his mind. He felt fluid rushing from his nose at the thought.

Saitama saw Genos leaking and panicked "Oi genos are you ok? Your leaking!" she panicked worriedly. Had he damaged something within his body? How come there was oil pouring out his nose like a tap?

"Y…yes Sensei; I'm fine" Genos said quietly his tone casual but awkward. He would have fun imagining such things later on when he was alone. He wiped his nose awkwardly feeling embarrassed for getting caught.

Saitama hesitated but decided to not probe further; Genos never lied to her and she could always rely on him to be honest with her. She then carried her bags towards the hotel quietly taking in the view around them.

They were in the mountains meaning they were away from the city. There were roads and off corner stalls for basics; electricity and such; but they were far away from the city. It would be good to get away from the city for a while; not having to worry about hero duties or everyday stresses. Just enjoy some free time and relax for a few days.

 _ **Inside**_

Saitama looked around in awe at the hotel insides; there were comfy seats and yet a homely vibe to it. Like antique mixed with modern comfort; which she loved a lot. It smelled strongly of wood and polish; which made it feel more fancy.

It felt like a home away from home; not that she minded fancy hotels but it didn't impress her much. She preferred to go somewhere more rustic and traditional for trips. She always found going to large hotels rather boring as they were too loud and busy.

Genos was at the desk talking to the receptionist; a blonde woman in her late twenties wearing a Haori jacket, jeans and a white T shirt. After sorting out their information she led the two along the halls towards their room. Along the boardwalk patio beside the gardens; you could see for miles.

There were rooms with other couples, all female friend groups, a few male friend groups and mainly middle aged or elderly males. It seemed to be a very fluid guest filled place.

At least the two of them would have other people to talk with when in the baths. I mean making small talk with other people would do no harm, right? Plus they may have places nearby they could recommend if they had been here before.

Eventually they came to a room for 2; big and spacey with a nice view. A vase of lilies on the table and freedom to wonder about as they wished. It had sliding doors, cabinets for their clothes, a table for card games and drinking, a porch to stargaze at and an incense burner. God it really was a nice room.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay; should you need anything please come to me" the woman said politely before closing the door behind them. She then left them to settle and get used to their stay on the first night.

Saitama dropped her bags before looking around. It felt nice to have a big room; back as a teenager she had 3 or 4 other girls to share the room with. They would talk about ghost stories or boys; she would simply sit and read her manga or play ping pong. Even as a student she had been a tomboy.

"Do you like it sensei; I got the best one I could" Genos asked hopefully. He would allow her nothing else for all she had done up until this point. He had done his best to find a good room that would leave her impressed.

"Its great genos; nice and roomy" she said in satisfaction. She could lay around on the floor and could do exercise in here after bathing. Plus she could have her privacy if she got bored or needed to take a nap.

Just because she was off duty didn't mean she should slack off; she could still do stretches and Yoga to prevent herself from getting stiff. Sitting on your ass didn't do anything whatsoever; but it did get tiring so naps were in order sometimes.

Suddenly she spotted the bed and froze; her body tensing and her face going blank. Now she was aware this was a two-person room but…. this was not what she had in mind. "Um… Genos…" Saitama said hesitantly. This was a mix up, right? This didn't make sense at all. Was this someone else's room?

She had expected her and Genos to have their own space; to relax on their sides of the room and do what they wanted. Just like roommates would and how they had been living back home too.

"Yes Sensei?" Genos asked casually as he unpacked their bags and placed their clothes in the drawers quietly. He had booked them to stay for 4 days and 5 night after all. Putting them away only seemed like the correct thing to do.

Saitama looked back at him in confusion a sweat drop upon her forehead "Um…The futon…its…double" she said awkwardly. She had no problem spending time with Genos on this trip; playing cards, drinking, playing ping pong and such. However, bathing would be done separately of course.

However, she had expected to have separate futon due to the fact she moved around in her sleep; she didn't want to cause problems. That and Genos was her student so it was highly inappropriate so why?...

Genos looked over and smiled; yes, he had ordered a double futon. So, he could watch his beloved Sensei sleep; her beautiful face lost to dreams. However, he couldn't tell Saitama that as she had no idea of his feelings. So, for now he would make up excuses in order to stay beside her.

"Forgive me sensei; I never experienced sleepovers as a child. So, I thought it would be fun to share a room" he lied quickly. In truth, he wanted to admire her; gaze upon her body as she slept peacefully. Watch her chest rise and fall as she slept and hold her soft form close to his body.

Saitama blinked; she then recalled Genos had been turned into a cyborg at 15. He would have been in middle school and from his attitude probably had few friends. He probably meant no harm by it and she could tell he greatly respected her. She then sighed heavily and relented; it was only for a few days after all.

In all honesty, she had never experienced a relationship before; not a proper one anyway. Sure, she got the odd love letter from guys in middle school or hook ups in college; but never a relationship.

She wasn't used to sleeping beside someone; being cuddled or any of that stuff. Her first time had been a drunken one with some guy at a party; you can guess that the next morning had been awkward to say the least.

She didn't exactly regret it; shit happens. But up until this point her life had been anything but successful and she had never really been one to worry too much about anything unless necessary.

She turned to him smiling awkwardly "Its fine Genos; just…um… keep to your side ok" she asked hopefully. She still liked to have her personal space after all. I mean she cared about Genos but she wasn't too keen on having him breathing down her neck 24/7.

Genos mentally pouted but his face remained calm "Yes Sensei; I promise" he said firmly. He had hoped to hug her in sleep; but he would never make a move on Saitama without her consent.

Saitama breathed a sigh of relief then turned and headed towards the door. After this she could use a drink and planned on relaxing. A beer sounded great right about now.

Genos was somewhat surprised and worried when he saw her heading towards the door. Had he upset her by planning on being intimate with her? Did she think him a pervert?

As she opened the door she turned towards him casually "Say Genos you got any preferences?" she asked curiously. She was never really bothered with drink flavours unless it was coffee or mango; other than that she was never picky.

Genos blushed and his mouth hung open; how the hell was he supposed to answer to that? Was she messing with him or something? Was she playing the tease or trying to lead him on?

Saitama blinked "I mean you're too young to drink; I don't really plan on sneaking you a beer and getting into trouble" she said awkwardly. Even if Genos was a cyborg and they were on a trip; she was still responsible for him. Besides could robots even partake in alcohol?

Genos blinked and then realized she was talking about drinks. Of course, she did; how could he think anything else? God he cursed himself for allowing himself to accuse her of such thoughts regardless of his crush.

"M…Melon soda please sensei" he replied quickly. He had dug his own hole with that one. Expecting something dirty like that when she had made it clear she was uncomfortable.

Saitama nodded and made her way to find a vending machine; surely, they had to have one somewhere in this place right?

Genos watched her leave and then bowed his head quietly. He really loved his sensei; but the waiting was killing him. _"Sensei; hurry up and notice them. My feelings for you"._


	4. C4: Feelings

**Sorry guys, I haven't updated this story in a while and I feel bad**

 **Genos reflects on his growing feelings for Saitama and tries to see how she feels about him**

 **But it just leaves him more conflicted than before**

Genos sat silently in the bath, submerged by water as his system enjoyed the cool, relaxing spring. Gazing at the dark inky blue sky high above him, the giant glowing orb of the moon beaming back down on them brightly. He was so glad to be here to experience this, even if he couldn't be nearby his sensei like he had hoped to be.

He knew how hard she worked as a hero, a lot of citizens throwing abuse at her and giving her shit. Not respecting how much she did for the people in her city or the danger she prevented. Simply seeing her as a wannabe hero, who tried to make their beloved hard working heroes look bad. Despite the fact that she acted as a hero for the good of the people not for fame.

But he would forever stand up for her and believe in her. Even if the rest of the world hated her, he would always stand by her side. But sometimes, he found it to be sad when he had to leave her even if it was necessary. Worrying about her constantly and wanting to make sure she was unharmed even if he acted like an inconvenience.

He longed to be by her side to enjoy this, but he knew that despite being a cyborg he was male. So, the baths were split for the men and the women to enjoy separately while enjoying their privacy. It helped to prevent attacks or perverts, often times with unisex baths people tended to abuse it. Harassing the women or being creepy about it, something he did not understand and found to be rude.

He respected his sensei's privacy and would never dream of embarrassing her. So, he tolerated this loneliness of not being near her, until they finished their baths and returned to their rooms. However, that would take a while as Saitama enjoyed taking long baths. By the time she exited the bathroom, her hands were often wrinkly, and the bathwater was lukewarm.

But he was lonely, he missed his sensei greatly. He enjoyed her company, her dorkiness and humour. She was a truly special woman and he felt sad to be apart from her like this. Every moment he spent with her, he felt his sad memories drift away like a cloud in the wind. No longer tormenting him like they had before, instead they became tolerable and part of his past.

After he lost his home and family, he had been alone with nothing but his doctor whom helped him to become the weapon he was now. He had no place to call home, no company and no relations. Standing as a loner and simply seeking to get revenge for what he had lost. That was until he met Saitama, finding a new sense of meaning in his life.

Now she was what plagued his mind, every minute of every day. She was always in his thoughts and he found himself thinking about her day after day. Starting off as simple admiration to something else entirely. A new emotion blossoming inside of him, one that he was not familiar with or had experienced before in his entire life.

But at least he could imagine her, even if it was strange and rude of him. But he couldn't help but allow his mind to wonder to thoughts of her creamy soft skin, first breasts and long firm legs. Despite the fact she was quiet, casual, spoke her mind and often dense. She was a one of a kind woman, she was the strongest human being on the planet, as well as a part time scrape goat.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the spring quietly. Allowing the water to submerge him so was floating slightly. The gleam of the lights on the water and the steam around him forming like a fog. Images of his beloved sensei swimming through his mind, feeling a warmth spread through his chest to his lower core.

* * *

Saitama sighed pleasantly as she felt herself being submerged by water. It wasn't often she got to go on little holidays like this, having time off and able to just relax without a care in the world. Ever since she became a hero and went up in the ranks, her free time had become less and less. Being asked on important missions and requested to help out with danger more and more.

Being a hero took a lot more strain on the body than you would expect. However, because of her superhuman abilities due to her training, her stamina was above any normal level. She could handle things the lower-class heroes could not. However, this caused rivalries and jealousy of how powerful she was. Not enjoying someone else in the limelight but she just tended to ignore it.

Jealousy and rivalries were natural in this line of work. Though she got along better with the likes of Bang, Mumen rider and king. The higher ups often let their attitude and pride get the better of them, often acting like obnoxious brats. Though she admitted they were indeed powerful, that didn't mean that they couldn't respect their fellow members.

Because of this, when she took damage or strained her body, the effects were barely noticeable. However, that didn't mean she ignored her well-being. In fact, she always made sure to take care of herself on a daily basis. Bang often taught her exercises that would help with muscle strain and other issues. Treating her like a granddaughter or family member, the two developing a very strong bond and trust together.

However, having the likes of Genos around made things so much easier. He was such a good little helper and respected her so much. He had a heart of gold despite having such a sad and traumatic past. Admiring her and eager to finish the missions carefully, while preventing any citizens lives from being taken or harmed in any way.

However, there were a lot of things he failed to understand because of his new robotic form. Processing certain types of information differently, despite having a human brain inside of his robotic body. But, despite being part human he was mostly robotic. Meaning he had been permanently changed and affected not only from loss but the adjustment to a new body.

Sometimes she wondered, if Genos was so attached to her because he lost his family as a fifteen-year-old. Using her as a form of comfort and replacement for his lost family. Seeing her as a strong role model he lacked as a child. The mother or possibly sibling he had lost when the rogue cyborg had attacked her home, recreating what he had lost onto her.

It would make sense after all, that when he had suffered such a great loss and never been able to find his killer. Someone like Saitama gave him hope that he could become stronger compared the weak boy he had been when he lost his family. She then sighed heavily and sunk deeper under the water. Submerging herself under the water and allowing herself to relax. Her mind wondering to many thoughts, of both past and present.

* * *

Saitama wondered out of the spa wearily, feeling refreshed and relaxed. She hadn't been to a hot spring since she had been in middle school. It was a common theme for student trips, but she hadn't been to one in years. Bringing back so much nostalgia from her younger years before she became a hero for fun, then turned official hero. I mean she had been in her early 20's when she started her training, being 25 now.

Sure, she had been to bath houses every now and again, but it was nothing like when you went to an open bath hot spring. Feeling the open air on your skin to cool you from the heat of the bath. Her skin felt so smooth and relaxed, her body feeling alive and relaxed. She would sleep well tonight, but first she could use a drink and a good meal. Wasn't often she got to go to places like this.

She stretched sighing heavily, popping her joints and aching muscles. It had been so long since she had been away from the city, it was so much quieter up here in the mountains. Her chest heaving and swelling from the lose fastening of her robe around her body. Eager to enjoy a relaxing sight of the nearby woods as the moon beamed down.

"Sensei" a familiar voice called out hesitantly. He had heard someone walking about outside and hoped it was her. Upon approaching her was happy to find it was indeed his beloved sensei. However, he had found himself becoming anxious and troubled upon seeing her. His core heating upon seeing her attire, but why? Why was he so drawn to her form? He had never felt this way about anyone.

Seeing her revealed chest, slender neck and the flash of one of her legs. Small teasing hints of her femininity, feeling his face heat up and his core start to whir as these feelings rushed through him. He had never seen his sensei look so seductive and sexy before, showing she was truly a grown woman. Compared to his innocence mind state.

Saitama blinked and turned to him with a casual look on her face, unaware of the effects she was having on him. A warm expression coming across her face as she spotted him standing there. "Hey Genos, have a good bath?" she replied in a friendly tone. She was really grateful he had planned all this. It meant a lot to know he had put so much thought into this trip for the two of them.

Genos blinked and snapped out of his daze awkwardly. Feeling like a weirdo for staring at her like some form of horny pervert. Why did he find himself staring at her so often nowadays, he had no idea? "Y… yes sensei. Very much, thank you" he replied shyly. He didn't want to ruin this for her by acting like some form of peeping tom. So, he would continue to repress his feelings for as long as he could.

Saitama blinked, wondering if the heat of the bath was still affecting his system. She had no idea of how Genos's system worked, but she was sure even he had his limits despite being a cyborg. She then approached him and poked his head, taking him by surprise "You know, just because I take long baths. Doesn't mean you have to" she replied bluntly. He didn't have to push himself for her sake.

Genos blushed, though she had simply poked him his heart fluttered. She was worried about him? His Sensei was worried about his well being? He didn't know what to say or how to act. Unable to muster any speech and simply nodded in response quickly. Somehow unable to process words, wondering if his system was damaged in some way.

Saitama blinked and then saw that his face was bright red, causing her to become worried. Though she fancied a drink of sake, perhaps she should just get something non-alcoholic for Genos. She then headed back to their room silently, eager to order food from the staff and get Genos something cool to drink. Wondering if he had always been this sensitive to heat before.

* * *

Saitama sipped her sake quietly, gazing at the moon high above in the sky as she enjoyed her meal. This was so great, it was like middle school all over again. Though this time she could drink. She had enjoyed a long relaxing soak in an open-air bath, could enjoy the great atmosphere and landscape, then enjoy a tasty meal. She doubted how this could get any better than it was now.

Though she tended to remain in a neutral or uncaring mood, she felt different today. Though maybe the alcohol in her system or the calming mood, but she felt genuinely happy today. A sense of wonder and content in her heart, like she was a girl in middle school again. Reliving her youth for a second time, bringing back so many nostalgic feelings and memories.

Her brownish red eyes lightly glazed over, her cheeks slightly flushed from the heat of the bath and the sake. But her mind was clear and calm, gazing at the starry sky high above her. Everything felt so new, so quiet and peaceful. No sound of cars in the distance or people scurrying about after long shifts at an office or bar work.

Genos sat opposite her, curious by her silence. Wondering if the alcohol had gotten the best of her. Wondering if because of her powers, Saitama's alcohol tolerance was much lower. "Sensei? Are you ok?" Genos asked worriedly. He hoped she was ok, the last thing he wanted was for her end up with a painful hangover. Worrying about her well-being.

Saitama blinked and smiled at him, she always found it so cute how much Genos doted on her. He really looked up to her, something she had never seen anyone do before. "I'm good Genos, just reminiscing" she replied. To his surprise, there was no slur or any form of drunkenness in her tone. Stunned by her alcohol tolerance.

He relaxed upon thinking this, wondering what thoughts were rushing through her semi drunken mind. What she was remembering or worrying about, she did have a lot of pressure to deal with. "Would you mind telling me sensei?" he asked curiously. If she did not wish to share them, he would respect her wishes. But he would forever wonder what her teenage years were like.

But it wasn't often that he and Saitama shared stories, as she wasn't much of a talker. However, he couldn't help but hope that while intoxicated, she would feel more like sharing. Answering questions he had wanted to get a response to ever since he came to live with her and work by her side at the hero association.

Saitama stared at him in surprise, had she not told him about it before? She had no problem with doing so, meaning it had never come up before. Though, they weren't all that interesting. She then rubbed her chin thoughtfully. A pool of memories swimming about her mind, some good, some bad and some awkward as hell. But then ever teenager experienced these sorts of things.

"Let's see. Well for one thing I had hair back then" she laughed rubbing her bald head. It had been black and silky, though somewhat spiky and rough. Hard to deal with a perpetual bedhead. Her mother had quite thick hair, which she had passed onto her. Making it hard to deal with and most days tying it back to keep it from sticking out so much. Something she didn't really miss after losing it.

Genos blinked, he had wondered how Saitama had lost her hair and wondered what she looked like with it. Perhaps he may be able to find some old photos upon wondering about. Though he felt bad about the idea of rummaging through her personal belongings without her permission, despite how curious he was about it.

He then shifted, if she was as truly drunk as he expected. She would never remember having this conversation with him. He knew it would be risky, but he may as well take this chance while he could. He then took a deep breath shakily, gathering up what little courage he could. Hoping to let her know how he felt. Not knowing if she would remember it or even understand him.

"Sensei, how do you feel about me?" he asked shakily. He had lived as her roommate and sidekick for almost a year now. He would soon be 20 and she would be 25, both changing their lives. She treated him so kindly and worried about his well-being. She was comfortable around him, yet naïve to her own sexuality. Not realizing the affect, she had on him as an individual.

She got mad if anyone hurt or badmouthed him, she relied on him and enjoyed his company. She always asked his opinion of things and relied on Genos every now and again if someone became too much for her. But why would she ask these things of him? Did she have feelings for him? Or perhaps just saw him as a kid with a crush?

Saitama was taken aback by this question, a look of genuine surprise on her face. Not expecting him to hit her with such an abrupt and forward question. His face as red as her gloves. She then blinked and coughed awkwardly. She had just become so used to having him around that she had never really thought about it. Simply seeing him as a companion or roommate.

"I guess…I dunno. Your serious and rational, but you can be clueless about many things. But you're a good kid and hardworking" she replied awkwardly. He was a good kid but had many things to learn. But he had a good heart and he had obviously had a tough life before now. But she enjoyed having him around. Not realizing how lonely she had been before now.

Genos was stunned, he had no idea she felt this way about him. But she called him a good kid, the way a mother or kindly person would. Causing him to wonder if his affections were one sided. This caused a surprising aching to form in his chest. But he had no idea why, his upbeat and positive reactions in his system now changing. But why, why had he changed so suddenly from her response.

Saitama blinked seeing him look so disheartened. Was it something she had said? Was he feeling ok? He sure had been acting strange since they came here. What was he hiding from her? She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings and she didn't recall saying anything mean. "Genos?" she asked curiously. Just what was running through that that shiny head of his? She couldn't help but wonder.

Genos blinked and snapped out of his daze, he hadn't meant to upset her in any way. Feeling guilty, he then got to his feet slowly. "Its nothing sensei. Please enjoy, I'm going to take a walk for a while" he replied. He then headed to the door quietly, opening the sliding door quietly. Leaving Saitama in the room alone. Confused as to what could be wrong and what could possibly be bothering her protégé.


End file.
